EP 2 187 418 A2 discloses a relay including a relay core member having a magnetic core, a yoke, a coil, and an insulating coil former in form of two frames, the second frame defining a coil flange with a connection block which projects beyond the coil axis and in which two terminal pins for the winding wire ends are secured. With this configuration of the relay core member, an installation length is resulting, which is greater than the actual length of the coil former when considering the length of the coil axis from coil flange to coil flange.
From DE 84 28 722 U1 a coil former is known, that has an excitation winding between peripheral end flanges, and a plastic bracket with a hinge-type joint integrally molded to one end flange can be latched at the other end flange after having been folded. With this configuration, the coil must not have a large length. The plastic bracket has fitting openings with terminal pins inserted therein, that can be soldered to the winding ends of the coil. Once the bracket has been folded, the terminal pins with their ends project beyond the periphery of the coil, without however compromising the length of the coil.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,438, 5,153 543, and 6,670,871 B1 disclose polarized relays comprising a coil assembly, with a rocking armature, and a base housing. The coil assembly comprises a magnetic core, a coil former, a wound coil, and a permanent magnet. The base housing is a plastic box which opens to the upper side, and which has stationary contact terminals and coil terminals on its end faces, and terminal pin on its lateral sides. The rocking armature is mounted on the permanent magnet above the coil assembly and the base housing and supports the movable contact terminals of the relay switches. Because of the lateral arrangement of the terminal pins, a narrow configuration of the relay is not possible.